The Ultimate Showdown! PART ONE
by ToxiChick13
Summary: sequel to I'm Back! since I got so many emails asking for it, really good! full summary inside
1. Something Strange

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown, cause if I did, I would make it into a movie!

**Roxanne**: (Summary) ok this story has comedy, action, romance, music (yes it's sort of a musical), and of course my favorite: RAMDOMNESS! Including mayor crossovers and diss fights! If you liked my story _I'm Back_, then you'll love this one! After the monks' attempt to defeat me, I'm return for revenge MUAHAHAHAHAHA! This time I'm packed with crossovers, twists and turns, unreasonable beating and insults, enemies that want to beat the crap out of each other, and LOVE! Yes love, there will be pairings, can you say crash and burn?

**Serena**: Chapter 1, something strange! And in this story I'm not a cat anymore, I'm a black puma! YAY FOR ME!

**Roxanne**: yes instead of an obnoxious, annoying dangerous kitty, she is now an obnoxious, annoying, deadly man-eating (except for me) puma! By the way, I would also like to thank the reviews, you rock, especially you DramaQueen20000, cause you're right I AM AS RANDOM AND CRAZY AS YOU yay! (starts banging her face on the wall for no reason)

**Serena**: WTF are you doing?

**Roxanne**: shut up and bang with me! (gosh that sounded wrong) (grabs Serena and starts banging both of their faces on the wall)

**Serena**: DON'T I (ow) GET ANY (ow) ANIMAL (ow) PRIVELEGES! (ow) WHY ME? (OW!)

Kimiko's POV:

It has been days since we had any action. (**Roxanne**: thanks to me!) After Roxanne became a Xiaolin dragon, the dragon of our worst nightmare, she has been taking advantage of her powers. Don't get me wrong, she pretty cool and all, but she kept flirting with all the guys (especially Raimundo, not including Omi) and copying my styles!

And her cat Serena who was just as annoying and obnoxious as her was developing a crush on Dojo! After a few weeks, she betrayed us (what a surprise) and went to the Heylin side and flirted with all the guys there as well. Unfortunately, she betrayed them too and caused mayhem to everyone like the evil slut she is.

Nobody's POV:

"Sheng Gon Wu alert people!" Dojo called.

"What is it Dojo my love?" Omi said as everyone gave disgusted looks.

"Well, there is good news and bad news" Dojo explained. "the bad news is that THIS Shen Gon Wu is so far the most powerful of all and if we don't get it soon enough it could be the end of the world because Wu's powers go into different dimensions and whoever holds it can have total power of each world in the dimensions! The bad news is that IT IS hidden in another dimension and we don't even know its name."

"Dude, you said bad news twice" Rai corrected.

"Oh yeah, that means there…is no good news"

The monks groaned.

"Not to worry young dragons" Master Fung began "I guess the only good news is that Dojo came up with a potion to create the portal to the dimension were the Shen Gon Wu is located, the only problem is you only have 3 days to find it before the portal closes."

"Master Fung, WHERE are we supposed to look for it exactly?" Clay questioned.

"Well, you'll have to go undercover in this new world as students, because the Sheng Gon Wu is located somewhere in that school"

"Yes! Now I will experience of what it is like to be in school!" Omi cried.

"Chicks here I come!" Rai said smirking at Kimiko.

Later that day…

The gang was ready for their first day of school. Clay and Rai were dressed in the same clothes as always except for Kimiko(of course) and Omi who was dressed in different clothes (Omi was dressed in the clothes Jermaine gave him in _My Homey Omi_). Kimiko was dressed in a spaghetti straps shirt, and faded blue jeans with a cute ponytail with blue highlights and bangs (**Serena**: hey didn't you do that kind of hairstyle on yourself once?) (**Roxanne**: oh shut the fuckup).

As they were riding Dojo towards their new school, they hoped this new world would hopefully be easy to handle.

"Ok gang we're here! I'll let you off behind the bushes so we won't draw any attention." Dojo said.

"Ok bye Dojo! Hopefully this will be a good first day of school and we won't meet anybody _familiar_" Kimiko said referring to her inner selves on their last episode.

As the monks climbed off and headed for school, two dark figures were watching them. (**Serena**: and you can guess who they were)

"Good luck Xiaolin monks, because you're poorly unaware of _whose_ school you are going to" said the first dark figure.

"Yes, and what events lay ahead" said the second dark figure grinning evilly.

**Roxanne**: well, that's it for chapter 1! What plans do I have ready for them? Hahahaha (laughing coolly)

**Serena**: yes MUAHAHAHAHA! (Unlike me, she laughs like a maniac)

**Roxanne**: (I slap her) work on your evil laugh next time you bitch


	2. Love you NOT forever

**Roxanne**: just to inform you, our first few chapters will be a bit sucky, but trust me it will get A LOT better a little later on

**Serena**: so anyway, Disclaimer: she doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long or Xiaolin Showdown (XS for short)

**Roxanne**: and SO FAR the parings are JakexKimiko RaixKim and maybe TrixiexSpud later on…

Flashback…

_Jake was just about to get away when Huntsgirl caught him with a rope that pinned him to a tree._

"_Say goodbye dragon! Hiya!" Huntsgirl screamed just about to strike him and end his life._

"_Rose no!" Jake cried._

"_Wha… WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Huntsgirl said wide-eyed._

"_Rose, if you want slay me, do it to my human face!" Jake said shape-shifting into his human form "Rose, it's me Jake!"_

"_Ja-JAKE!" Huntsgirl said taking off her mask and revealing her face of which she was Rose. Suddenly, Rose's face darkened as she aimed for Jake, but instead cut the rope that held him._

"_Rose…" Jake began but she already made a run for it, never to be seen again…_

End of Flashback…

"Jakey, you really need lay off the Rose deal, I mean come on, and you can meet other girls" Trixie said as they closed their lockers, it had been two months since Rose disappeared, but Jake just couldn't let go of her.

_She wasn't just some girl_, Jake thought _she was special_

"I mean seriously, you got better things to worry about, the dance is coming, your dragon business, the new students…." Trixie continued, but was cut off by Spud.

"New students?" he questioned.

"Yeah, some transfer students from, I think the something Temple are coming here"

"whatever, listen guys I think I'm gonna hang here for a while, you can head to class without me, I'll be okay" Jake said as waved goodbye to his friends.

_Rose, I know you're not evil, I'll do whatever it takes to find you _Jake thought as he stared at a photo she left for him when she "transferred" out of his school.

"Excuse me, but where is Room 103?" a female voice said from behind him.

"Oh, I go there it's…" but Jake stopped at the sight of a beautiful Japanese girl with sapphire eyes. "…hi"

"Uh… yeah, so anyway, do you know were it is? I'm kinda lost in this new school"

"Well, then let me be your tour guy" Jake said smoothly "my name's Jake Long"

"Kimiko Tohomiko" she replied

_This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship _Jake thought with a smile

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!" Huntsgirl banged on the table were the crystal ball was sitting. _How could he? I set him free, I betrayed my own uncle for him, I revealed my own identity to him, I loved him… and this is what I get in return?_ She thought fighting her tears

"What's wrong Huntsgirl, jealous?" HuntsMaster questioned next to her "you know you're not supposed to fall in love with the enemy, especially a dragon"

"Yes I know but…"

"After that last incident, it will take a hard task to decide if you can become part of the clan"

"Yes, HuntsMaster, but the problem is, he has fallen in love with another girl, our plan is ruined" Huntsgirl said angrily. The plan was supposed to be that Rose would come back to find Jake a lure him to a trap to the Hunts clan, but secretly Rose would betray the Hunts clan and run away Jake.

"Don't worry Huntsgirl, maybe we could use _this_ girl to our advantage" HuntsMaster continued.

"I'm not sure HuntsMaster, there is something about this girl that's different" Huntsgirl replied _Very different, I just can't put my finger on it, but all I sense is…Fire?_

**Roxanne**: oooooh looks like the American Dragon has fallen for the Dragon of Fire! Poor Rose! But how will Rai react to this?

**Rai**: react to what?

**Serena**: uh… you'll find out on the next chapter

**Rai**: but what is it? COME ON! AT LEAST A HINT!

**Roxanne**: it starts with… none of and ends with… your business! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOW WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Serena**: word of advice to all you viewers, please don't get on her nerves, BECAUSE SHE TAKES IT OUT ON ME! (Starts running away)

**Roxanne**: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!

**Rai**: o0 …


	3. The not so friendly Meet

**Roxanne**: yay third chappie! Whooooooo!

**Serena**: that is so sad…

**Roxanne**: (holding her by her neck) what was that?

**Serena**: oh nothing, nothing! I said… I am so glad!

**Roxanne**: and we'll keep it that way (smirks)

Kimiko's POV:

I was just on my way to class when I met the sweetest guy, his name was Jake Long, although I was kinda creeped out the way he was looking at me on our way to class.

"Hi guys!" I said as I walked in my classroom.

"you know them?" Jake asked me.

"yeah, they're my friends, we all transferred here"

"hey Kimiko, looks like we all have the same homeroom together" Rai said coming up to me. "hey, who's he?" he said looking at Jake, although I swear he sounded a little jealous.

"oh I just met him on my way to class, Jake here are my friends, meet-" but I was cut off by the teacher

"Chit-chat later Mrs.- oh you must be the new transfer students, well lets introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said.

"thank Mr…"

"**Professor** Rootwood" he replied

"sure, my name is Kimiko Tohomiko" I said to the class as a couple of guys were eyeing me.

"Howdy, I'm Clay Bailey" Clay said.

"Hello all my housies! My name is Omi and as you say, I am straight up g-" Omi said in his messed up slang, but thankfully was cut off by Rai.

"Omi you bastard, you can't say _gay_ in school!" Rai whispered in Omi's ear and then spoke "sup, my name is Raimundo Pedrosa, and as you can see, I'm hot!" and of course as always, almost all the girls in the room were already drooling.

Yea, I was a victim of Rai's charms, but I kept that a secret from a little thing I liked to call "playing hard to get", although maybe I could use Jake to make Rai jeolous…

"Well, I guess that's all of you although I was also expecting…" Mr- I mean Professor Rootwood said as he began to close the classroom door when a shoe stopped it from closing "Don't forget about us" a _very_ familiar voice said.

And to our dismay, standing outside the hallway was the feline-fanatic and the simpering evil boy genius, a.k.a Katnappe (Ashley) and Jack Spicer

**Roxanne**: yeah I know, it's a sucky chappie, but hey, I warned you

**Serena**: I'm still mad at you for what you did to Dojo, making him gay!

**Roxanne**: like I said, it will get better soon, VERY soon


	4. damn it!

**Roxanne**: all right, chapter 4 up!

**Serena**: (with a really stupid face) I like hamburgers

**Roxanne**: are you okay?

**Serena**: I like burger king hamburgers, but especially the BUNS!

**Roxanne**: uh…

**Serena**: I like BIG buns!

**Roxanne**: girl, snap out of it, you sound worse than Omi when his drink was spiked at the dance (oh shit I just gave you a sneak peak at the later chapters oops)

**Serena**: (walking towards her) I LIKE BIG BUNS AND I CANNOT LIE! (her claws show)

**Roxanne**: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!

**Serena**: but your buns are so big and yummy!

**Roxanne**: 0o SERENA YOU ATE THE CONCENTRATED CATNIP DIDN'T YOU!

* * *

Jack's POV:

"ASHLEY?" Clay and Omi cried

"JACK SPICER?" Kim and Rai screamed

"TOGETHER?" they all screeched at the same time

I can't believe how I ever got into this mess...

FLASHBACK-

_At Jack Spicer's Lair..._

Wuya: Jack I need to your help in a little mission

Jack: so Wuya, I see you have come crawling back to me

Wuya: I'm not asking for your help Jack (grabs him by his shirt) I'm THREATING you

Jack: Good enough

Wuya: anyway, I need your help getting a new Shen Gon Wu, but it's located in another dimension at a school, and you need to disguise yourself as a student to spy on the Xiaolin dragons to get information and I'll disguise as a substitute teacher, oh and by the way, just incase you don't screw up, I'm setting you up with a partner

Jack: anyone as long as it's not-

Katnappe: me?ow

Jack: ASHLEY! come on Wuya! what about the others?

Wuya: Katnappe was the only one available

Jack: but she doesn't even care about world domination! last time she betrayed us and misused the Wu's powers for SHOPPING! and what about Chase Young?

Wuya/Katnappe: well...

* * *

_At Chase's lair..._

Chase is shown tied up covered in cat food and below him is a cauldron and his cats about to attack him

Chase: see? I told you I could tie myself up with no way to escape, cover myself in tempting ca food, hang myself over a cauldron with a skinny rope that any minute now could drop me into an untimely death so my man-eatig cats could devour me! HA! now where's my 5 bucks?...WUYA?...KATNAPPE?HELLO ANYONE!

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

NOBODY'S POV

"I can see you guys aren't exactly friends?" Jake questioned Kimiko

"You don't even know the half of it" she murmured

"ok you two, now remember what you're supposed to do, I'll be looking for the Shen Gon Wu" Wuya said stepping in the scene

"who are you?" Proffesor Rootwood said noticing her

"I'm uh… the new substitute teacher!"

"very well, uh thank you for addressing the new students" he said eyeing her

"eeeeewwwww, the freacky teacher has a crush on Wuya" Ashley (Katnappe) whispered to Jack "whatever" he grumbled walking over to the Xiaolins.

"well weel well, Xiaolin losers! Prepare to-" but was cut off by Kimiko

"shut up Jack! Enemies or not, we ALL need to keep a low profile, no one in this dimension can know about why we are really here for!" Kimiko whisper-screamed into Jack's ear

"is something wrong Kimiko?" Jake asked

"back off, this is none of your business" Rai snapped at Jake as he was about to put his hand on Kimiko's shoulder

"chill pretty boy"

"what did you call me?" Rai said pissed off

"hey kimiko, ditch the Xiaolin Losers so you could join me and we could-" Jack started before getting slapped by Ashley

"Jack you desperate geek" she hissed

"will you people leave Kimiko alone for god's sake!" Rai said getting a little over-protective

"SILENCE STUDENTS! NOW GET IN YOUR SEATS SO WE CAN BEGIN ALGEBRA!" Proffesor Rootwood screamed (**Roxanne**: ever since Proffesor rootwood was sent to Mental Jail for his wild obsession with Mythology, he was now assigned to teaching algebra)

"sorry Mr-"

"PROFFERSOR ROOTWOOD!"

"oh yes! Come on dawgs! Who's up for some straight down algebra-sizzle?" omi badly said in sland as everyone in the classroom gave a sweat drop

Roxanne: Okay… anyway, a thing are getting interesting, and was Ashley jealous? Anyway plz R&R till the next chapter!

Serena: so how many times did you have hit me over the head before I gained my common sense back?

Roxanne: 90

Serena: can you un-cuff me now?

Roxanne: no


	5. UNbelieveable

**Roxanne**: Chapter 5 up, now in this scene it's a little OOC (Out Of Character) but you can guess where I got this idea from!

**Serena**: oh yeah…

* * *

Professor Rotwood was starting the class while the Xiaolin and Heylin enemies eyed each other evilly. 

Jack and Rai were really getting on each other's nerves.

"Ok class let's begin with a few new math problems, now what is the square root of 567? Anyone?" asked Professor Rotwood.

Omi raised his hand.

"Omi?"

"umm, 7?" Omi said.

"Ok, now let's try to get an answer from someone who is not a complete retard."

"Ooooooh I think I know the answer Mr. Rotwood!" Rai said.

"mi mi muh ma blah blah Mr. Rotwood!" Jack mimicked.

"Shut up stupid!"

"don't call me stupid you fucking Brazilian!"

"Jack did you just say the F word!" Professor Rotwood said angrily.

"Brazilian?"

"No! he's talking about FUCK you can't say FUCK in school you fucking dumbass!"

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" Professor Rotwood said.

"why the fuck not?"

"JACK SPICER!"

"come on, It doesn't fucking hurt anybody Mr. Rotwood!" Kimiko said defending Rai.

"KIMIKO!"

"she's right, fuck fuckaty fuck fuck fuck!" Ashley said

"ASHLEY!"

"fuck?" Clay said.

"CLAY!" Proffersor Rotwood was getting really ticked off. "How would you kids like to see the school councilor!"

"How would **you** like to suck my balls?" Jack said snapped.

Everyone in class gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Professor Rotwood screamed in anger.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, what I meant to say was…" Jack got a megaphone out of nowhere. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS! **Professor** Rotwood?" he turned off the megaphone and threw it out hitting some random student unconscious.

Professor Rotwood twitched.

"Holy shit dude" Omi said as everyone's jaw dropped in confusion of not knowing which was more shocking: the fact that Jack actually had the guts to curse out someone or that Omi actually said his slang right

* * *

Serena: WOAH 

Roxanne: (nodding) yup

Serena: no I'm just surprised you actually made Jack Spicer SOMETHING IMPORTANT for once

Roxanne: what do you mean by that!

Serena: nothing…

Roxanne: you saying I'm going soft?

Serena: maybe…

Roxanne: OH YEAH! COME HERE! YOU'LL SEE HOW "SOFT" I REALLY AM!

Serena: oh yeah? Just try SOFTIE! SOFT AS A MARSHMALLOW! LALALALALALALA

Roxanne: SHUT UP!

Serena: MAKE ME! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

Roxanne: (grabs her by the tail and gets really close to her face and says in dark scary voice) Serena if you don't shut your frigging yap up in less than five seconds I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN, THROW YOU INTO A CRATER, SET THE CRATER ON FIRE, AND SEND THE CRATER INTO DEEP SPACE! (thanks digiwildfire!)

Serena: 0..o (grabs zipper and uses a lock to close it)


	6. desperate to talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

**Roxanne**: srry i took so long to update ppl, it's just that I'm caught between my summer homework, WICCA classes, and MY LIFE! So I will probably update later than usual

**Serena**: ugh I'm bored when are we going to appear on the scene?

**Roxanne**: (mimicking Master Fung) patience my retarded one, you can flirt with Dojo later

**Serena**: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!

**Roxanne**: then why were you mad I made him gay?

**Serena**: REOW! (we starts beating each other up)

* * *

Jack and Katnappe came out of the detention room along with the others 

"Jack since when did you change from simpering pathetic boy to someone people actuallynotice?" Katnappe asked Jack

"shut up Ashley, you don't know about my life so back off" he snapped coldly

"awww poor Jakie is feeling sad! Wanna talkto Aunt Ashley about it?"

"if I do, will you lay off and let me get on with my life?"

"ok, but if you hear my snoring you'll know when to stop"

"whatever, anyway I was never actually goth"

"surprise, surprise" she said rolling her eyes in sarcasm

"… back in my old school I was known as a mayor geek, I was bullied a lot because of genius, so I just snapped and decided to use my technology and take over the world, poof my image changed and so did my attitude and everything else around me, so since I came here I thought that hey, this is a new school I can start off as the tough cool guy I always wanted to be (pauses) I'm spilling my inner thoughts to a cat-obsessed freak"

"Likewise Einstein, hey what are you listening to let me hear! do you have the meowmix song in that?" Katnappe said eyeing the ipod Jack was listening to and grabbing one of his earphones "this song sounds familiar... OH MY GOD YOU'RE LISTENING TO THE BARBIE GIRL SONG BY AQUA!"

"uh… I can explain that"

"so much for you plan for success"

"put a sock in it, but in your case a rat, cause from now on I Jack Spicer am changing my image baby! I'm gonna be tough, strong and… Ooooooooooooh pudding!" Jack said globbing down on some brown stuff he found in a brown bag

"uh Jack, I don't think that's pudding it looksmore like dog-"

"hey what are you doing with my shampoo that tastes like dog 's sauce?" a familiar voice to Katnappe said.

"Oh no it's you…" she said in disgust

**Roxanne**: OH YEAH! CLIFFHANGER! Before I go, let me just say that a lot e-mails have been asking me about this story and that they are confused of it

**Serena**: yeah, so no offense but THIS IS A SEQUEL! Read the story before it duh!


	7. expect the unexpected

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

**Roxanne**: (crying tears of joy) they really love my work! It's so beautiful! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

**Serena**: (looking at the viewers) she's in a moment, it could take a while…

**Roxanne**: thank you so much for your reviews! Oh and by the way SERENA YOU OWE ME 50 DOLLARS! (victory dance)

**Serena**: (mumbling) stupid bet, damn that was my last dollar grrrrr

**Roxanne**: anyway back to the story!

* * *

"Oh no it's you…" Ashley said in disgust

"HI MOM!" Billy said as Mandy followed behind

"who are they and why did he call you mom?" Jack asked a little creeped out

"long story, tell ya later" Ashley grunted (**Roxanne**: if you want to know why, read my story 'I'm back' cause like I said this story is the sequel to the other one)

"anyway, how did you guys get here? unless…"

"you don't suppose we're in another fan fiction…do you?" Jack whispered

Both: NAH!

"must be the Shen Gon Wu we were looking for, but how?"

FLASHBACK…

Mandy: BILLY GET YOURASS OUT HERE BEFORE WE MISS THE BUS YOU IDIOT!

Billy: but Mandy I'm not done with my shampoo!

Mandy: for the last time you low-watt bulb that's dog's-

Grim: (covering her mouth) it's better not to tell him

Mandy: touch me one more time and I'll send you to somewhere worse than the underworld

Grim: well there goes the bus

Billy: oops

Mandy: alright Grim since we need transportation, use your scythe to create a portal to our school

Grim: alright (starts wielding it)

Just then a portal comes out of nowhere

Billy: thanks Grim bye!

Grim: wait! I didn't do that! (they already disappear) oh well their loss

END OF FLASHBACK…

"so this 'Shen Gon Wu' is responsible for this?" Mandy asked

"yup I suppose, but who ever has it-" Jack began when Ashley slapped him mouth shut

"remember Robot-geek, no one in this dimension can know about the Shen Gon Wu or else they'll want to find it too, and with my experiences with Mandy, it's not gonna be pretty if she controls it"

"by the way why are you eating Billy's 'shampoo'?" Mandy asked

"Oh yeah, he thought it was chocolate pudding"

"so what is it?" Jack asked as Ashley whispered in his ear and his expressing changed for the worse

* * *

**Roxanne**: if I were you, I wouldn't wanna know what happens next

**Serena**: anyway plz R&R!


	8. it gets randomer

**Roxanne**: I finally have time to write more YAY! By the way Disclaimer; I don't own W.I.T.C.H but I do own Serena hahahaha!

**Serena**: (rolling her eyes) aren't I lucky?

* * *

FLASHBACK…

The W.I.T.C.H girls are in their magic outfits searching for portals while Will closes each of them with her necklace (Heart of Candracar)

Hay Lin: OH MY GOD where did all these portals come from? Will wait here is another one!

Will: we have to get rid of all these portals and head back to school before 5th period ends!

Taranee: Cornelia quit making out with your boyfriend Caleb and give us a hand here!

Cornelia: you're no fun

Irma: I wonder where these portals lead to? (trips) AAAAAH GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!

Hay Lin: oh no Irma is falling in the portal we gotta help her!

Cornelia: so?

Hay Lin: (pushes Caleb in the portal) there will that get your attention?

Cornelia: hey!

Suddenly Irma tries to hold on to Caleb while Cornelia tries to get them out but gets sucked in so Hay Lin tries to help but is no strong enough so Taranee tries but no luck, Will uses her powers and at the end they all get sucked in the portal

END OF FLASHBACK…

"I think this portal led to school" Irma said

"sure dosen't look like OUR school" Taranee corrected

" dosen't matter, because people can't see us like this! We have to change back to our school selves!" Will cried

(Bell rings) "looks like everyone is headed for lunch, let's just go and worry about this later" Hay Lin said

At lunch with Jake Long…

"...so I met her on my way to homeroom, man you guys should have seen her! She is F-I-N-E" Jake bragged about Kimiko

"I hate to bring this up Jake, but what about Rose?" Trixie said sipping her soda

"oh…" Jake said with a sad expression

* * *

"Yeah what about me you fucking player?" Rose (Hunsgirl) said talking to Jake through the crystal ball (even though he couldn't hear her)

* * *

"I don't know I mean… I really like Kimiko but…"

" wait, wait, WAIT rewind pause and replay, you mean Kimiko Tohomiko, one of the prettiest girls in school?" Trixie said choking on her drink

"well yeah, she's that popular already?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? EVERY guy in this school has their eyes on her, especially that heartthrob Brazilian Raimundo" she said with a sigh

* * *

"Oh really?" Huntsgirl said curiously "hmmm…"

* * *

"you mean that lame pretty boy? (scoffs) he is NO threat to me" Jake replied

"I do't know, something tells me you should'nt mess with him"

"yeah and something tells me I GOTTA GO PISS! OUTTA MY WAY!" Spud said running to the bathroom

"Okay…anyway, chill Trix, remember I got the mack daddy dragon skills (chuckles) seriously I could bust him UP!"

* * *

"OH SURE HE NEVER FOUGHT OVER ME LIKE THAT!" Huntsgirl said angrily

"Huntsgirl, I suppose it's time for our new plan to take action, are you ready?" Huntsmaster asked

"I thought you'd never ask" she said with an evil smile

* * *

**Roxanne**: hehehe what will happen next?

**Serena**: yeah, it will get randomer by the chapter!


	9. tenstion starts

**Roxanne**: yes! Now that I am free I will write more chapters than usual!

**Serena**: (suddenly gets a weird look in her face)

**Roxanne**: uh-oh

**Serena**: (in sing-song voice) OH ROXXANE?

**Roxanne**: (nervous) ye-yes?

**Serena**: I FEEL A CATNIP CRAVE COMING ON!

**Roxanne**: no NO NO! NOOOOOOOO STOP THE MADNESS! SAVE YOURSELVES AAAHHHHHHH!

**Marie**: hi my name is Marie, you may know me as Ria from Roxanne's story 'Found Out' since Roxanne is 'busy' right now, I will be temporary in charge and here is my white cat, but now a white tiger Angela!

**Angela**: hi I'm Angela, Serena's cousin, she and I are the complete opposites and so is Marie and Roxanne, well back to the story!

* * *

"OMG what the hell are we supposed to do? Is this another dimension? Cause we look different!" Hay Lin said worrying as they ate lunch (**Serena**: just to let you know, since they went into a different dimension, their cartooning changed so everyone that crossed over has to look like the style of drawing in that dimension)

* * *

"guys, I found out some information from Jack and Ashley using the Shroud of Shadows" Kimiko said sitting down on her team's table (which was next to the table where the W.I.T.C.H girls were) 

"what is Kimiko?" Omi asked

"well, it looks like we aren't the only ones that came here from a different dimension"

"you don't mean…" Clay whispered

"some one has already found the Shen Gon Wu"

* * *

"So what should we do with them?" Ashley asked Wuya after she and Jack explained what happened 

"keep them busy, they must not know ANY of this" Wuya replied

"Billy may be stupid, but I heard that, and I want in" Mandy said behind them dragging both Billy and Jack by their necks "and if I don't get what I want you'll get something worse" she said clutching tight to Jack's neck as he said "help me"

"Hmmm…I like your spunk kid, how would you like to rule the world with me?" Wuya said impressed "join us and we'll find the Shen Gon Wu and defeat the Xiaolin Monks... especially that Kimiko girl you hate"

"deal"

* * *

"and there is only one person who could gain control of something so fast…" Kimiko began

"and always causes weird and random stuff to happen from out of no where…" Clay began

"someone who has an equally annoying talking cat…" Rai started

"someone like…" Omi started

"ROXANNE!" they all cried in union

"WHAT? WERE'RE IN ANOTHER FANFICTION! GET ME OUTTA HERE! I WANT TO LIVE! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT CRAZED (yet pretty) AUTHOR WILL DO TO US? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi screamed running around the lunch room for 5 minutes before banging into a pole

"if this is true, who knows how many crossovers she has already done? We have to find them all before something bad happens!" Clay said

"should we tell them when we find them?" Rai asked

"no, remember Master Fung's orders, we must not tell ANYONE about this, who knows? Some of them might be evil" Kimiko responded "and I think I know a way to find out"

* * *

"hey Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" she said heading towards Jake's table

"sure Kimiko!" he said excited as he flashed his friends a smile "duty calls, wish me luck" he whispered to them

"can I ask you a favor?"

"ANYTHING for you baby"

"yeah… so I was wondering if you could inform me every time new students come"

"uh why do you want to know that?"

"well, you see, me and my friends are expecting the other exchange students because, uh… there is this exchange student program"

"sure, but you have to return the favor"

"how so?"

"by letting me take you to the dance two days from now" he said looking closely into her eyes

"oh… um (bell rings) oh I gotta go, talk to you tommorow ok?" Kimiko said quickly getting away from him

"you'll regret this Jake Long, PAINFULLY" Huntsgirl said hiding behind him

* * *

**Marie**: oooooh good guess Xiaolins, but lucky for you, Roxanne isn't in control of that Shen Gon Wu! If she was you'd be in a tragic despair already! (toothy grin)

**Angela**: yeah, cause trust me you'd be dead by now

**Roxanne**: (ahem) I think I can take it from here

**Marie**: oh Roxanne! (hugs her) I'm so happy to see you're okay!

**Roxanne**: One- Serena is no threat to me, I'm immune to her powers Two- GET OFF ME!

**Angela**: hi cousin who is now a puma!

**Serena**: shut up and go choke on a rat or something

**Angela**: anything for you best friend!

**Marie**: bye and have a good day!

**Angela**: don't you mean GREAT day Marie?

**Marie**: I think you're right Angela! a great day is better than a good day because even though good is good, great is better, having a great day will be very lucky, but when you have a good day its ok, only its only lucky although technically…

**Roxanne**: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET YOUR PEPPY ASSES OUTTA OUR LIVES?

**Serena**: CREEPS!

**Angela**: isn't this great Marie? They are getting along so well!

**Roxanne/Serena**: WE SAID GET OUT!

**Marie/Angela**: okie dokiey! Have a GREAT day!


	10. A Series of RANDOM Events

**Roxanne**: man so many crossovers so little time! So… Disclaimer: I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket

**Serena**: LEMONY SNICKET ROCKS! (twitching with glee)

**Roxanne**: o-0? Anyway… (starts slowly backing away from Serena) just to let you know this happens after book eight "The Hostile Hospital" so if you haven't read it might be a spoiler

* * *

"Hurry Klaus! We have to get out of here before Count Olaf finds us!" Violet said to her brother as the three of them were escaping from the burning hospital 

"Tko?" Sunny asked

"I'm not sure what to do Sunny, I feel hopeless"

"oh no, he's coming! the best thing to do is hide in the trunk of his car and try to find out as much information as possible!" Klaus said breathless

"Ijit!" Sunny said pointing at something in awe

"what is it Sunny…oh my gosh" Violet said staring

"a portal to another dimension! I read about those, I'm not sure where it leads, but it's probably best to go in"

"but- but what about Olaf?" Violet asked

"Snicket" Sunny replied

"I know we need to know more about the Snicket File, but something tells me we should go in, it could be our only chance"

"I hope your instincts are right"

* * *

"so young Xiaolin warriors, how was your first day at school?" Master Fung asked them as they came out of the portal after a long (and random) day of school 

"it was interesting" Omi said

"yeah, and found out a lot of things!" Kimiko said as she explained everything that happened.

"this is most troubling young ones, get some rest and we shall discuss our plans tomorrow" Master Fung said

"yes Master Fung" Kimiko said as Rai saw a depressed look on her face and followed her

"hey Kim, is something wrong?" Rai said trying to comfort her

"it's just…can I tell you something?"

"sure anything"

"well, remember how I said I would help the team by finding out every time new students came to the school so we could keep track of how many crossovers were made?"

"yeah you were talking to Jake about it for some reason" Rai said getting a little angry

"well he said he would help me"

"Kimiko you didn't…"

"don't worry I didn't tell him the truth why, he said he would help, but only if…"

"if…?"

"if I went on a date with him to the dance" she spat

"WHAT?" Rai said so loud it almost woke the others up, suddenly Kim had an idea

"oh yes…but I haven't made the decision yet, I mean I really like him and all" Kimiko said with a smirk

"NO ABOSOLUTALY NOT!" Rai responded until he realized what he just said and covered his mouth

"why not? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"actually yes" he took a deep breath _its now or never_ he thought "Kimiko I love-"

"I hate interrupt" Dojo said coming in "but we have visitors"

They both turned around to find a tall girl, a boy who looked younger than her, and a baby who had the same confused faces on as Kimiko and Rai when they looked at each other.

"damn it" Rai said under his breath

* * *

**Roxanne**: yup another cliffy!

**Marie**: Roxanne can Angela and I be in your story?

**Roxanne**: NO WAY!

**Serena**: (whispered) hold on Roxanne, think about it, if they come in our fiction think of all the POSIBBILITIES

**Roxanne**: (evil smirk) oh sure you canMarie (hahahahaha)….


	11. the madness begins!

**Marie**: this story is starting to get really weird, I can't wait to go in the scene, what do you think Roxanne?

**Roxanne**: I say preppy girls like you have no chance of survival

**Serena**: LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Angela**: but cousin! Hugs make anyone feel happy!

**Serena**: I'd feel happy if you'd SHUT THE FUCK UP!

* * *

At Jack's Lair 

"okay apprentices, we only have two days now to find the Shen Gon Wu, or who ever has it, cause I only have enough power to open up the portal for only that long"

"so we have to stay in this dump till then?" Mandy said sneering at the junk Jack had

"cool can I live here mom?" Billy said to Katnappe

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" she screamed

"hey mom can I keep all this cool stuff please?" he said destroying Jack's weapons and electrical stuff

"hey that's my stuff you twerp!" said Jack chasing Billy

"Billy quit being a stupid little butt-hole and go play with your mom" ordered Mandy "you ugly witch, get me a soda"

"I have a name you little mortal brat" replied Wuya

"and I have the power of the Grim Reaper so if ya wanna stay alive I suggest you follow my orders"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" Katnappe said trying to kill the crud out of Billy "MY SUPER GENETACLY ALTERED KITTENS! ATTACK!" she said as she ran around the room like a complete psycho and bumped into Jack causing her to fall on top of him

"oh Ashley?" Jack said in a sing-song voice

"yes?"

"WILL YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME PUSSY-FART!"

"…and I want a bigger room, so you better get me some stuff, oh and I better get paid for this…" Mandy said non-stop talking

Wuya was starting to lose it, Katnappe's kittens were clawing Billy's brain out (Serena: he has a brain?), Ashley chased Jack around trying to beat him up, and Wuya was being harrased by Mandy

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wuya said, suddenly she formed a portal, and she took Grand Master Dashi out

"WTF am I doing here?" he asked surprised

"DASHI I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO TROW ME IN A CRATER, TRAP ME IN A PUZZLE BOX I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FRIGGING WORLD!"

"ok…but" Dashi said taking out the puzzle box

"JUST LOCK ME IN THE FUCKING BOX DAMN IT!"

And for another random moment, Fred Fred Burger came into the scene

"yes" he said

"oh no it's that annoying green elephant from the underworld!" Mandy sneered "I thought I killed you last time!"

"yes"

Suddenly the room changed to a karaoke resturant, in one table was the kitties still killing Bill, another one had Wuya screaming at Dashi, the third had Mandy cursing Fred, the fourth one had Jack and Ashley arguing and Fred Fred Burger was on stage with a microphone as he sang... (Roxanne: get ready to cover your ears)

_blah blah blah lalala LALALA!_

_I LIKE FROZEN YOGURT_

_LAH LUH LAH LALALA_

_butterfly candy your sond dandy I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

"shut the FUCK up you stupid elephant! that's it I can't take it anymore!" Mandy said jumping on him and ripping him to shreds

sunddenly Roxanne came in with Serena and they both had surprised looks on their faces

"uh I was about to do weird and random stuff to you guys, but I think that's already taken care of, come on Serena let's come back when there's nothing good on TV"

"but I waited a long time!" the feline said

"I SAID COME ON FUZZBRAIN!"

"ok I'm coming I'm coming!"

* * *

**Roxanne**: sorry for the sortness, I know you're wondering about the cliffy, it's just my mom caught me doing these "inapropriate" stories, and now I'm stuck with summer homework! GAAAAAAH! 

**Serena**: yeah so we had to sneak into the computer, well be updating a little later, but well try as hard as we so plz R&R!


	12. HIGHER!

**Roxanne**: I finally have time again!

**Serena**: big tap-dancing whoop

**Roxanne**: can it you over stuffed fish breath

At Jack's lair…

"Jack…GET UP!" Ashley screamed in to his ear the next day, it was the third and final day to find the Shen Gon Wu.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said grumpily.

"I-"

"CUT!" said a familiar voice

"Roxanne! What are you doing here?" Jack asked confused

"Damn! We're in another of her crazy fanfictions!" Ashley said furiously

"that's not the point right now, here you didn't follow the script correctly!" Roxanne replied handing them the script

"what makes you think we're gonna follow your orders?"

"because this our story and what we say goes" said Serena follwing behind

"hey I thought you were a cat, what's with the puma form?" Jack asked

"never mind that right now, get in places so we can do the scene again"

"but-"

"JUST DO IT!" Roxanne screamed as her head turned big anime style

"ok aaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!" the puma announced

"Jack you lazy bum! Get-"

"CUT! Make your voice higher Ashley, you sound like a guy!"

"(Ahem) Jack you lazy-"

"HIGHER!"

"Jack you-"

"HIGHER!"

"Jack-"

"WHAT PART OF HIGHER DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

"(so high her voice sounds like a hamster) Jack you lazy bum! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

"GAAAH! Ow! What do you want?" Jack said reading the script

"uh… I don't know…"

"-- riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…"

"ok Grim! It's your cue!" Roxanne called

"ok…uh…(reads script while hesitating) hey…you…(looks at Roxanne for his next line)"

Serena: (holds up a sign that has #2 on it)

"oh two! Yeah… hey you two! Uh… help me find…Willy and Mandy?"

"**Billy** and Mandy you numskull! How could you possibly not remember their names?" Roxanne whispered-screamed at him.

"looks like Billy's stupidity has rubbed off on Grim" Serena giggled

"uh… so uh… hey you…two, help me find Billy and Mandy?"

" who the fuck are you?" Jack asked

"uh… the Grim Reaper"

"ooooooh…(whispers to Ashley) who's he talking to?"

"you, you idiot!"

"oh, uh…(whispers to her again) I don't know him!"

"shut up and get on with the script!"

"oh, right! (reads) um…something…something…ok let's race!"

Grim/Ashley: o0?

Jack: (makes corny running effects) weeeeeeeeeeeee run run! Uh…yeah!

Roxanne: (slaps her forehead) this could take a while…

AT the xiaolin Temple…

"So let me get this straight, you're escaping from some dude named Count Olaf?" Dojo asked the three vistitors

"yes he's been making our life miserable and trying to get our fortune" Klaus replied

"wait, you're rich?" Rai said suddenly interested

"Rai, Put your tongue back in before I do it for you" Kimiko said holding up her fist

"hey does anyone know were the can opener is?" Clay said trying to open a can of meat

"I'm sure I can invent something" said Violet getting a sock, paperclip, and some other useless stuff

"wow you can invent stuff like Jack, only you're not an idiot" Omi said as Rai punched him (her?) on the ribs

"come along Young Ones, you much retrieve the Sheen Gon Wu today before the others do" Master Fung said opening the portal

**Roxanne**: srry for the shortness, the next chapter will come soon, along with a special guest

**Serena**: who?

**Roxanne**: (evil grin) an interesting group called: The Heylin Trio


End file.
